Five nights at Kirbys
Mrs. Bairis is announcing that the class will go on a field trip to freddy fazbears pizza tomorrow, and guess what? THEYRE SLEEPING OVER! As soon as this gets revealed, some of the class is excited they get to play FNAF but the rest are in panic and dyna blade, jumping assbot, and yellow devil are going to kill freddy and his gay friends. Rocky, who never heard of it asks about the commotion. Purple Kirby tells him about Five Nights at Freddy's, and rocky is scared about the field trip, but purple Kirby is happy that he gets to play FNAF. The next day, they arrive, and then most of the day passes by at freddy fazbears pizza. They then fake going to sleep. And the entire class waits to play FNAF. The phone guy calls Rocky and says pointless information (EX: did you know that the animatronics can hurt you) He says a line from his real Phone Call in FANF1. "These Characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, so please treat them with a little respect." Bonnie spawns at the left door, but White Kirby starts shooting him with bazookas and AK47's. Rocky hangs up and White Kirby says they have some shit called power, and if it runs out, freddy will start spawning. White Kirby then sees Green Kirby from GKAR, wandering around the restraunt, looking for freddy because "He owes him a library book". (But he had a classmate named freddy and thought this was his pizza place.) After that, everyone splits up, with Silver Kirby watching, deciding to take part. Jumping assbot finds Foxy, and instead of dying by getting choked with the freddy suit, he jumps on foxys tits, which causes foxy to retreat, because that's his weakness. Foxy tells the audience that he is the olny one who is immune to the metal blade. But says that his friends take netural damage. While white Kirby is hunting for something, blue Kirby brags about finding a red box, bragging there is a piece and he will form the hydra and kill the animals, but is jumpscared by chica. Red Kirby is on the cameras, and finds Bonnie crying in the corner of the supply closet because of White Kirby. Dyna Blade uses up all the power by draining her flashlight, and since they shared power, they are outta power. So freddy is gonna spawn. Dyna Blade says she will trample Freddy's penis. Freddy appears in the office, but white Kirby yells "HEY FUCKY FATBEAR, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING OFFICE, IM TRYING TO WORK HERE, AND GET RID OF YOURE FUCKING SUITS, DO I LOOK LIKE AN ENDOSKELETON TO YOU." Freddy runs away crying, and decides to work at the grocery store. He is hired as the night security guard so any robbers who come in at night will be endoskeletons to freddy and then the robber will die. Rocky says he likes this picture on the wall, which is actually the picture that triggers golden freddy. Golden freddy asks if someone wants to play in the ball pit with him and Foxy. The Next Night, the Phone Guy says pointless information to a veteran of the series (EX: Did you know you have to wind a music box) but its useful, as the FNAF 2 animaltronics are now coming. The Music Box is broken, guess what. The puppet comes out of the prize box, and comes into the office. People are scared, but The Puppet says that he wants Music on, White Kirby gives him an I pod Touch magazine, so he steals one from the Prize Corner and goes into the dining area and downloads My Grandfathers Clock from I tunes and listens to it. Meanwhile, he sees Red Kirby in the dining room. Red says he is gonna check the kitchen. He enters, and sees Freddy, Chica, the Phone Guy, and Golden Freddy all dancing in the kitchen. This is Golden Freddys Starting Location, and The Phone Guy makes calls from here, as a phone is on the counter. Red takes the tape out of the camera and smashes it, and White Kirby, who was watching the monitor on the kitchen while playing COD with Foxy and Mangle, sees it and tells the two that this is what happens in the area they are forbidden in. At night 3, The Phone Guy tries to call, but his call is muted. Appearantly he was going to talk about the New Animatronic. Suddenly, banging is heard on the door. This goes on until the power runs out. Freddy starts to appear, but then the door is busted open, revealing the new animatronic, Toy Ridley. Freddy runs away, and white Kirby unmutes the call, which talks about Toy Ridley. After the fight, everyones relieved that's over, but then ridley flies right behind them and starts the real boss of night 3. During the day of the 4th night, a few people and Mrs. Bairis go to the Norfair attraction (which says that Toy Ridley from the last night is the boss, and he is harmless to those wearing protection suits.) A few others go to other places. We cut to night 5 for some reason. Bonnie is showing up and staying at the door. After a while, he says he was only delivering the pizza Dyna Blade ordered. Dyna Blade then shoves the pizza up his ass because she found a better meal. Cast Heroes Villans FNAF animaltronics (they aren't technically villains, For example, Foxy and Mangle are playing cod with White Kirby, a security guard, and Golden Freddy even politely asks if someone wants to join him and Foxy in the ball pit. Ridley and Toy Ridley Trivia The Puppet downloads My Grandfathers Clock from I tunes, the same song that plays on the music box in FNAF2 According to this episode, Freddy, Chica, and even the Phone Guy dance in the Kitchen and put a videotape in the kitchen camera that keeps on playing the disabled camera message for 6 hours. According to White Kirby, Freddy will start roaming the Pizzeria after the power is out. This is false, as Freddy will immediately kill the player. Even though Rocky gets scared of the field trip, he is actually safe due to his species, as being stuffed into a suit would not kill him. Category:Comics